


The Birth Of Gabriel Agreste

by PhoenixPlume117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste child, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: This is Gabriel's childhood, from birth, you meet his parents and learn a little about what was happening when he was a child, you don't really get to know him.Due to the bad response to this story when I write about his teen years it will be a different story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vita Mio - My Life  
bambino - Baby Boy  
Cuore Mio - My Heart  
Dio - God  
Luce Dei Miei Occhi - Light Of My Eyes  
The spelling Gabriele is intentional, it is masculine spelling of the name Gabriel in Italy.

1929 AD 

Marco came running up the hill, "Sig. Agreste, it's a boy! It's a boy. A boy, It's a boy Sig. Agreste!"

Angelo turned his back to the glittering water to see the young boy running to him, and quickly put away the rosary he had been using while praying for his wife and their unborn child. "Marco, what has you so excited?" He asked pretending to not know, now at ease and smiling with relief, the women would never have sent a child if Stella wasn't fine.

Marco glowed with excitement, he lived on the farm next to the Agrestes, no doubt he looked forward to this baby as a sibling, "There is a baby boy! They told me to get you!" he said excitedly.

Angelo smiled and started toward home, the sheep would be fine till tomorrow. "Let's go see then. Should we race?"

Marco nodded and Angelo chased after him. When they got to the garden next to the house Valentina, Marco's small, dark red headed mother caught Angelo up and pulled him to her in a warm congratulatory hug and kissed both his cheeks when he walked toward his home. It was quiet. He expected to hear the baby, weren't they supposed to be crying? He ran up the steps and opened the door seeing his mother in the front room smiling with tears running down her face, she hugged him and kissed his cheeks, "Go, see your beautiful  _ bambino _ , Ange. Stella, is in love, don't be jealous," she laughed and ruffled his dark bronze curls.

Angelo blushed, "Mamma, everything is good, she's safe, healthy?"

" _ Si _ , all is good, you can see for yourself," she said, leading him to his bedroom where his mother-in-law. She was speaking softly to Stella while picking up a bowl filled with cloths then moved to leave the room when she saw Angelo.

"Congratulations! She's very excited to introduce you to someone," Anna said walking out of the bedroom door.

Angelo didn't see anything other than the woman and baby in her arms reclining on their bed

" _ Cuore Mio _ , what did you bring home today?" he teased.

Stella looked up, and immediately her eyes filled with tears, "Angelo,  _ Vita Mio _ , he's so beautiful, so much hair, but you can't even see it, it's so white!" She laughed, "Can we keep him?"

Angelo sank down on the bed next to his wife and looked at the pretty baby, "Only, if he wakes up tomorrow and helps feed the sheep. I won't have any lazy children laying about the farm," he said leaning over and kissing Stella on the bridge of her nose. She tilted her head back and he kissed her fully, tasting her tears not understanding he pulled away and looked down at her questioningly.

"Has everyone left?" she asked.

He nodded, taking his shoes off, then moved to the basin to wash his hands. "The Nonnas might still be outside but no one is inside, I don't think." He said, he pulled his shirt off before, climbing back into bed. He helped her sit up when she motioned to him she needed assistance.

"Ange, it was horrible. They're all liars, and I remember it all, I was so scared, I told them you said if I wanted you that you would come but they refused to get you. I just wanted to hear your voice, I," her words were muffled as he carefully held her not jostling the sleeping baby. 

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left you with them, I should have stayed."

"No, no, you didn't know, and everyone helped, I just wanted you."

"Stella, I love you, I'm here, I'm sorry I wasn't before."

"Oh, Ange, stop being so sexy, I just had a baby," she smiled tearfully and playfully hit his chest, "I love you back, my darling husband."

Angelo looked down at the little bundle in her arms, "Would you like to introduce us?"

"Angelo Agreste, this is your son," while she spoke Stella nuzzled her nose against the baby's jaw, it must have tickled because it was then that he opened his eyes showing his father his brilliant blue eyes. A perfect match for his mother's.

"Dio, those eyes! Stella, he has your eyes."

Stella laughed, "All babies have blue eyes Ange. But this bambino doesn't have something."

Angelo looked startled, they had everything, what had he forgotten? "Eh?"

"A name, Sig. Agreste. A  _ name!  _ You said we would sit down and pick one tonight when you came back but he came early."

Angelo had the grace to blush, "What do you like?"

"Angelo, Luca, Giovanni"

"I don't like any of those, sorry, how about Roco, Mario or Roberto?"

"They sound like horrible uncles. Michael, Francesco, Andrea?

"No, to Francesco, my son is not a pope or a Frenchman, he's an Italian. Maybe Gabriele, Luigi or Giuseppe?"

Stella gasped, "Gabriele, Gabriele Agreste. That's good Ange, I like it, do you like it?"

Before he could reply the baby began smacking his lips together.

Angelo leaned over him, "Do you like being Gabriele?"

The baby sneezed then smacked his lips together again.

Stella laughed, "I think he likes it. How about you, Papa? Do you like it?"

"I love it, now let me hold my son," he reached over and plucked Gabriele from Stella's arms. "Hello, Luce Dei Miei Occhi I'm your Papa and you are Gabriele Agreste."

Gabriele closed his eyes and smacked his wrinkled peach lips, making both his parents delighted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVRA - Italian Secret Police during Mussolini's facist regime

1936  
"It's not safe, Angelo, you could be arrested, or killed."  
"That's why we must stand up!"  
"No, you have a family! We're not children, we fought before and he used us." She pointed at the Adriatic sea implying the land on the other side "We have Musolini, he lied to us, they have Tito, they might actually succeed but he used us then stepped on us to sit on a throne, just like everyone else." She sighed then pleaded with him with her eyes, "Angelo mio, we have someone counting on us. I am counting on you. We are counting on you, do you understand Angelo! Gabriele and I need you. You cannot do this, it's not safe to oppose him. It's not like before, when they would just send Guiseppe to take us away while we yelled with our signs and he would take us home. Now they send OVRA and they kill, do you hear me Angelo! They kill protesters Vito Mio, I cannot lose you! Let all of Italia burn with facism, but I cannot lose you! Do not go out there! Do not oppose him! We did our part, let the youth do theirs now!" Stella was yelling tears streaming down her face.  
Angelo pulled her into his arms and comforted her looking outside seeing Gabe playing with a kid that had been purchased for it's skin. One of the protests Stella and Angelo had made in their youth was against the slaughter of young goat kids for their supple leather but the waste of everything else. Meanwhile so many people in the city were starving. After weeks of protesting with others a law had been made forcing fashion companies to pay for the slaughter and distribution of the edible parts of the kids to indigent people in goat and sheep herding communities. How could he let his son grow up in a place where his people were being killed for wanting to have good lives? After Stella and he had made such a difference for so many before? That was all he wanted, to make life better for people. He rested his temple against the top of his wife's head and held her close. "Stella, they're taking all the profit, we cannot live the way things are headed."  
She shook her head. "We will be alive suffering, we can flee, but we aren't going to oppose him. Do you remember when he was with us? So intelligent, we all knew he was going to fix everything, make Italy, Italian again, stop being ruled by foreign powers. He was smarter than we realized, don't think you can outsmart a man like that." She pulled away to look up at Angelo and felt the world crash into her. He wasn't going to listen to her, he was hoping to join the protests. She shook her head and pulled away from him. "No, it's not safe, Gabe has to go, he cannot be here if you insist on being an idiot." She threw her hands up, "How can you ask me to send my little Passerotto away?"  
The door squeaked and Gabriele walked in behind her, his blue eyes huge, "Mamma?"  
Stella gave one last look at Angelo to let him know this discussion was far from over then spun around with a smile, "Yes?"  
Gabriele looked to his father who was also smiling at him, "Why were you yelling at Papa?"  
Stella laughed, "I was so excited! He told me the best news!"  
Gabriele looked at his father suspiciously, Angelo just smiled and picked him up. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"  
Stella smiled wickedly at him, "Oh, I think I should. It was my surprise after all!"  
Angelo's eyes narrowed but he kept up positive energy for Gabriele's sake. He threw Gabriele over his shoulder and began running around making the little boy laugh, "Tell him, Cuore Mio, tell him the news."  
Stella smiled sadly, even if Angelo didn't want to protest they would lose everything if they stayed, something had to be done for Gabriele's sake. When the two stopped running around the room Stella tickled Gabriele still hanging upside down from his father's shoulder, "We'll have dinner outside, does that sound nice?"  
Gabriele nodded laughing, "yeah!"  
Angelo put him down and patted his head. "Okay, you heard Mamma's surprise, go play while we get everything ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't uncommon for people who could to send their children away during the war for their safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity to flee has presented itself.

1939  
Valentina snapped peas over the bowl tears freely falling down her cheeks sliding along her jaw and neck. Her eyes were so sunken she was hardly recognizable. "I can't stay."  
Stella reached over and put her hands on Valentina's, "I told you, you don't need to help, just rest."  
Valentina looked around, "Where is Angelo?"  
"With the flock, or what is left of it." Stella said bitterly they'd been forced, not that they were allowed to call it that, to sell their sheep and goats at ridiculously low costs to government workers and people who were connected to Mussolini. Unfortunately he remembered the area from when he used to protest against the Habsburgs. They were supposed to be proud to be a provider to their leader.  
"I don't want to say it more than once. You know he has people listening everywhere," Valentina said sounding paranoid, or she would have if it weren't true.  
"I can go get him."  
Valentina nodded.  
Stella got up and went out to find her husband.  
When they returned Valentina was pacing their kitchen most of the peas had been shelled and she had already began cooking a soup for Gabriele and Marco.  
Angelo walked in first, "Valentina, what do you need."  
Valentina looked out the window to make sure the boys were far enough away before she spoke. No one could be trusted anymore, she was taking her life into her hands by speaking to Angelo and Stella, her oldest friends since moving here, "I'm leaving, I cannot stay here without Guessepe, it's too hard and there is money."  
Stella shook her head, "No, where will you go? You said you were orphaned after the last war."  
Angelo nodded, it was a dangerous time, "she's right, it's not safe."  
Valentina looked up at him then at his wife who had become a sister to her in every way but blood. "I've been lying to you for years. Only Guseppe knew."  
Stella looked to Angelo a little afraid, what was the big secret?  
"I'm going home, but it's not Sicily. I'm Turkish, I'm going back to Ankara."  
Angelo and Stella could not have been more shocked. Turks were the enemy.  
Stella said what they both were thinking, "You don't look like an Ottoman."  
Valentina laughed for the first time in over a week, since Guseppe's body had been 'found' in stream after 'committing suicide'. All three of them knew he'd been killed for speaking out against the OVRA. "Oh? And what does an Ottoman Turk look like?" Valentina pointed to her face and hair, "Should my skin be brown, should my nose be so long that it gets into my food? Perhaps I should have one thick black eyebrow under my fez?"  
Angelo and Stella had the grace to blush. Valentina described the anti Ottoman propaganda they grew up with perfectly.  
Valentina laughed softly to show them she wasn't hurt by their assumptions. "I assure you, like Italians we come in many colors, shapes and sizes. We even look like you, but like Italians they're rare," she said pointing to Angelo's dark blond locks. "However, we do have them. Why wouldn't we? For thousands of years we've been the crossing point of the world. Historically sailors have tended to leave something behind," she looked pointedly at Stella who was starting to warm up to the idea that her friend was actually a Turk, but that comment was so quintessentially Valentina, Stella smiled and relaxed.  
The adults spoke and made plans while the boys played.  
***  
Stella laid her head on Angelo's chest in bed that night, hearing his heart beat. Her eyes burned from all the salt, she would cry if she could but she just ached at this point. She knew what needed to be done but she didn't want to think about it, let alone speak it.  
Angelo's arms came around her and his fingers ran through her hair against her scalp and she heard him sooth her with soft, "Shh, shh, shh," sounds.  
"We're have to send him with her, don't we?"  
Angelo didn't answer, he just continued holding her and soothing her, until she propped herself up against his chest and looked into his warm honey gold eyes and saw them flooded with tears, and tears falling into the hair at his temples, and he nodded at her.  
They just held one another and wept not knowing the future. Only knowing their immediate loss.  
The next morning Gabriele woke up with both his parents sitting on his bed smiling down at him. The only time they had done that his favorite sheep had died in the night. He was a smart boy, at least that was what his teachers kept telling him, seeing his parents like this could only be a bad thing. He smiled up at them, three could play this game.  
His mother leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Did you sleep well, Passerotto?"  
Gabriele nodded then looked at his father who's jaw was hard even though he was smiling.  
Angelo cleared his throat and pulled him onto his lap and kissed him on the top of his head. Gabriele snuggled into his papa, he smelled like leather and wool and Mamma's flower soap, he used when he couldn't find his own. "We've already done the morning chores, today we're spending the day at the beach. We're going to go fishing, then Mamma's going to help us cook it on a fire at the beach. Then we have a big surprise, you're going to take a fun trip with Marco!  
Gabriele faught his fear, this was it. They were sending him away. "Sounds like a fun day." He said trying to muster enthusiasm knowing he couldn't, he was only 10 after all.


End file.
